skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Skippy 20 - Clawverbro
"Ask Skippy #20 - Clawverbro" is the 20th episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called clawverbro writes to Skippy. However, he cannot pronounce the name and asks the crew if they are messing with the teleprompter, only for them to confirm that the name is correct. They ask him if he can pronounce it, but he shushes them and says he needs quiet as he tries to pronounce the name with comical results. At one point, he pronounces it as "claw fish," to which Nancy shows up and asks if someone is having a clam bait and says she just loves clam baits. Skippy tells her to leave and then keeps trying to pronounce the name. He soon gives up as Finney arrives. Skippy asks Finney if he can read the word and Finney looks at it, saying it is easy, but says "xylophone," "parlophone," and "telephone." Skippy says no since it starts with a C, so Finney says "C phone." Irritated, Skippy tells Finney to leave and he does. Skippy tries one last time to say the username. Just then, Dennis appears and tells Skippy he thinks it says clawverbro. He then leaves and Skippy thanks him. Skippy declares that according to Dennis, it is clawverbro, which is what he is going to call him. He then starts over and rewinds to the beginning. Skippy says the user clawverbro wrote to him. He compliments on his name and is glad they are past saying his name. Skippy says he wrote, "STUIPD!!". However, Skippy says trouble with this as well; Finney reappears and says he thinks it is "stupod", but Skippy tells him to leave again. Skippy says this is stupid, but then realizes clawverbro perhaps meant that, so he says he wrote it incorrectly. He tells him it is not a hard one, so he asks if he is having issues, if home is bad, people hate him, he needs to call Skippy, or if he shall call the "love doctor". Skippy proceeds with the messages, which says, "is clawverbro a weird name!?". Skippy denies this, saying it is a very normal name and that everybody knows the name. He also says it is a very typical name and was actually the top boy / girl name in 2007 or 2008. Skippy says he even knows many people with the same name and brings them out. Barack Obama appears, saying his new puppet doll name is Clawverbro. Iggy says he once went to the supermarket and saw a guy and asked him what his name is, to which he said it is Clawverbro. The Evil Clown says he once murdered a guy named Clawverbro. Willy the Wizard says he named his pet pig Clawverbro. Dennis says he eats Clawverbro. Rufus T. says everybody he hates is named Clawverbro. A bear says his name is Clawverbro. Another puppet sings that "his love is a Clawverbro." The Creepy Old Lady says she will be the viewers' "Clawverbro". Frank the Junior High Drop-Out says it is a famous song, which switches to a montage of the song. The Groggle Monster says he had a Clawverbro steal his money. Steven says he thinks his name used to Clawverbro. Nancy says she puts Clawverbro in her pudding pops. Finally, Finney says he always loved Clawverbro, but keeps mispronouncing it. Skippy appears and tells Finney to leave since he does not know a Clawverbro. Skippy concludes by telling clawverbro he "opened a can of worms", saying he hopes he enjoyed him proving to him that clawverbro is a very common name. Just then, Clyde appears and asks Skippy if he said his name was Clawverbro and Skippy denies this. Clyde says a Clawverbro killed his pet chicken, asking Skippy if it is him. Clyde says he thinks he is and Skippy blames clawverbro for this turn of events. Skippy and Clyde start arguing and Skippy shouts, "This is so... STUIPD!". Clyde asks Skippy if he means "stupid" and Skippy says he does, so he then shouts, "STUPID!". The scene cuts to a black background with white captions saying, "SEND YOUR QUESTIONS TO" and lime green captions below saying, "SKIPPYSHORTS@GMAIL.COM." Gallery Ask Skippy Clawverbro.png Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes